Finding My Way Home
by Five-0Forever
Summary: Danny loses the custody battle and moves to Vegas. He is called back to Hawaii when Steve is dying.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own anything

* * *

**Danny**

Bright lights were everywhere I looked and the only sounds were traffic and Ivy, my new partner, breathing beside me. After over a month back on the mainland all I could think about was still a too bright sun, the never ending crashing of waves, and blue-green eyes that I filled with hurt and longing.

_I went to Steve's house after the custody hearing. One look at my face and Steve knew. "I'm sorry, Steve."_

_"No. I can come with you." "No, Steve. You're not leaving Chin and Kono. You're not leaving your home." I could tell the second he gave up. Still, he tried one more time. "It's not home without you."_

_Tears filled my eyes as he turned to go to the lanai. I knew he needed to swim. To get away from me. After writing a note I left and went to my now unused apartment to start packing._

While I was on my way with Ivy to an informant's house, my cell phone rang. "Williams." I answered. "Danny."

"Kono? What's wrong? Is Steve okay?" Her silence answered me.

"Kono, what happened?" I could feel Ivy giving me strange looks from the passenger side but at the time I didn't care. "Steve's dying, Danny."

I listened to her explanation about Steve being exposed to some deadly virus that no one knows the name of and him saving her in the process. I couldn't focus on the road so I pulled over and let Kono finish telling me how Steve's heart stopped twice and the doctors don't think he will make it. "He's feverish and delusional. He keeps asking for you. He refuses to believe you're in Vegas."

"How long do they think he has?" Kono's answer tore my heart to pieces. "Maybe a few days. They don't know how to treat it or if Steve's body is strong enough to fight it off."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." "I'll see you in a few hours, Danny."

Ivy's voice scared me enough to bring me back to the present. "Hey, is everything okay?"

"Family problems. I'm sorry Ivy. I have to go. Will you be okay going to Marcas' alone?" Ivy stopped me from getting out of the car.

"Danny, wait. I heard you say 'Steve'. He was your partner in Hawaii, right?" I could tell this day was only going to get worse just from her voice. "Yes. Steve was my partner and Kono is on the team."

"Go. Take care of your family." Relief spread through me. "Thank you, Ivy." I got out of the car and got a taxi to take me to my apartment. I called Rachel on the way. "Daniel." "Rach, I won't be able to pick up Grace from school tomorrow."

"Letting your work get in the way again, as usual - " "Rachel, I can't do this right now. I have to go home for a few days." Rachel immediately sounded concerned. "Is your family alright, Danny?"

"No, they're not. I have to go." "Of course. Go." Rachel's sudden concern surprised me until I played our conversation again in my head. _Home. I called Hawaii home. _

Soon I was in the airport buying a plane ticket to Hawaii. The next available flight was in an hour and a half. I was very impatiently waiting for time to speed up so I could be with my team and the man I love.

Finally after a very long wait, I was on a plane to Honolulu.

* * *

**Kono**

After I got off the phone with Danny, I sat down in a chair and tried to relax as much as possible given the circumstances. I was so scared when I heard Steve's agonized moans. My heart broke when he kept asking for Danny.

_"Where's Danny?" "Remember Boss, Danny's in Vegas with Grace."_

_"No. Danny wouldn't…..let Grace go….to Vegas. He wouldn't let…..her leave. Where is….he?" His speech was interrupted by coughs and long breaths. Tears filled my eyes as I repeatedly told him that Danny wasn't here. That Danny couldn't be here. _

_Steve fell asleep whispering Danny's name over and over again. I left the room to let Chin take over so I could call and let Danny know. Maybe he could make it here in time._

The doctors said it wasn't contagious and we could be with him and ever since then either me or Chin has been at his side as long as they let us. I got up to tell Chin I'm going to get us some food and go to the airport to wait for Danny.

I went to my house to shower and take a nap for an hour. I set my alarm and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow. After I woke up I got in my car and went to find food. By the time I paid for our food and headed to the airport, I would only have to wait about half an hour for Danny's flight to land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny**

I got off the plane and found Kono near the baggage claim. We got in her car and drove to the hospital as fast as possible without wreaking the car. On the way, Kono said "He never considered anyone else. After a month he was still so in love with you he couldn't see anyone else. Even when Catherine came he sent her away. He refused to find another partner. I always went with him."

"I never wanted anyone else either. They gave me a new partner but I never got used to it. I guess I still expect to see Steve when I look beside me."

When we got there, Kono led me to the waiting room. I sat while she went to get Chin. They came back and I saw relief flash through Chin's eyes when they landed on me.

In Steve's room, I started waiting again, but this time for him to wake up. I held his hand as I watched him. I didn't have to wait long before greatly missed blue-green eyes opened. I watched him when his eyes found mine. Fear was dominant before he recognized me and happiness exploded in those beautiful depths.

"Danny." "Hey, babe. I'm right here."

"You're here. Where were you?" Steve's question filled me with guilt. _What am I supposed to tell him?_ "I was in Vegas with Gracie. Do you remember the custody battle?" At Steve's nod I continued. "I lost and moved there over a month ago for Grace. I came back when Kono called me."

Steve seemed to accept this and fell asleep again shortly after.

* * *

After that first night it only got harder. I stayed with Steve the entire time. I was there when he screamed in pain, and later when he begged me to make it stop. I stayed silent when he didn't have the strength to answer and talked endlessly when he needed me to distract him. Chin and Kono brought me food since I refused to leave Steve's side.

Two days after the doctors thought he would die his fever broke and the pain was almost gone. His eyes were clear when he was awake and was soon asking questions.

_"Danny, why are you here? You're supposed to be with Grace in Vegas."_

_"Kono called me four days ago." "When are you leaving?"_

_"I'm not." "What are you talking about, Danny?" "They're coming back to Hawaii. I'm not leaving again." The answering smile was brighter than any other smile I had seen before._

* * *

A few days later, Steve was released from the hospital. I had Grace for the weekend and we spent that time with Steve. Watching the two people I loved most, my conversation with Rachel suddenly came back to me. _Home. I was finally home._

* * *

_**1 Year Later**_

**Chin**

I heard arguing coming from Steve's office. Again.

"Sexual harassment in the office is NOT okay, Steven! Keep your hands to yourself." Knowing I probably shouldn't but now curious, I turned towards the voice and saw Steve's hands on Danny's waist while Danny's hands were flying around to emphasize his point.

"Danno, I'm not doing anything." "NO! Back off. I'm still mad about the car."

"I said I was sorry about that."

Steve leaned down to kiss Danny and even from here I can see something in him deflate. That day twenty years ago, something in Steve's eyes faded and all the time that I have known him, I never saw that spark again. Until he met Danny, that is. I watched his eyes light up; like he thought maybe he was coming home.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you liked it.

~Five-0Forever


End file.
